The BestWorst Year of Aurora Hawthorn's life
by NikkiJane21
Summary: Aurora Hawthorn is eleven years old. She is from a pure blood family. Her mother is a Magi-zoologist. She is ecstatic when she receives her letter to Hogwarts. Sh will finally get to learn how to use magic, and of course be a rock star in Herbology. After a tragic event she isn't sure about going to Hogwarts anymore. She attends Hogwarts, but what happens there is out of her hands


**Hello everyone. *Waves* NikkiJane21 here. I really hope you all enjoy this story. And huge thanks to , Elm. DragonLily whom without I would not have this wonderful character. Elm. DragonLily has graciously given me permission to use her character Aurora Hawthorn. Also just a reminder i do not own Harry Potter, as much as I wish I did, I don't. Without further ado... The story**

Prologue

Eleven year old Aurora sat at the kitchen table reading a book about Herbology. The subject she was most excited about this year at Hogwarts. She had recently received her letter from the school. She would be leaving in a month.

"Rory!" Called the voice of her mother. Rory looked up from her book.

"Yeah, mum?"

"I need you to put the Hippogriff back in the stables. We don't want unwanted animals attacking him tonight."

"Of course." Rory's mum was a magizoologist. They constantly had different creatures roaming around. Whether it be indoors or outdoors. But living near a large forest wasn't the safest for the animals, so they had to make sure they were locked up in the night. It was a little terrifying, but it was home. And of course she knew her mom would protect her.

Rory opened the back door. She shivered as she stepped into the cold night air. It was already getting dark, and it was hard to see. She grabbed a ferret from the meat shelf. (Yes they had a meat shelf.) She looked over at the stable, which was open. That's strange she thought.

Rory walked inside. She was greeted with a foul smell. There was a strange noise coming from the back of the stable.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Something jumped out of the shadows, big round eyes and sharp teeth. There was a loud scream, her scream. Then nothing.

Rory opened her eyes, though they were to blurry to see out of. Her leg was in pain. Well her whole body was in pain, but her leg more so.

"Ms. Hawthorn." Said an unfamiliar voice. "She is awake."

"Aurora, my dear, dear girl. I was so worried." Her mom practically flung herself onto Rory. She winced at the impact.

"...Wh…" She tried to speak but her throat was too dry. She then felt a cup touch her lips. She gulped down the liquid inside. It wasn't water, or pumpkin juice, it was something else she couldn't identify. It was kind of bitter, and then kind of sweet. She didn't really care what it was, it had cleared her throat, and her vision was beginning to clear up.

"What… What happened?" A man sat in a chair next to the bed, he and her mother shared a look. Eventually the man spoke.

"You were attacked. By a Werewolf. It bit you Rory." His voice cracked. "I'm sorry, a young girl like you doesn't deserve something like that to happen to her." Her mother's eyes were filled with tears. Rory felt hers well up as well, as she realized what this meant.

"You mean I'm a… a," The man nodded his head.

"Yes, you are a werewolf." A sob escaped her. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be a werewolf. What about Hogwarts. She couldn't possibly go. Not now.

"Does this mean I can't go to Hogwarts?" The man looked at her sympathetically.

"No, you can still go."

"How do you know!? Who are you anyway!?" She shouted. The man offered a small smile.

"My name is Remus. And I know because I went. As long as you take the proper precautions, it should be fine. You just need to notify Dumbledore." Remus, she had heard that name somewhere before. But where?

"So you're a werewolf to?"

"Yes I am." He then began to stand slowly. "Well I better get going. Make sure you notify Dumbledore." He then turned to leave. But he turned back to give one more glance at Rory's mom. The glance lingered for a few seconds longer than it should have. He gave her a sad smile. And Rory's mom returned it. And then he was gone.

"Mum? Who was that man? Why was he here?"

"Just an old friend. And I thought he might be able to help and he did." Well that was vague, thought Rory. She would have to gather more info later.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review, I love constructive criticism. I will try to post chapter 1 as soon as possible.**


End file.
